rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon D. Borne
Talon D. Borne (full name Talon Desmond Borne, though it is hinted that it isn't his real name as some who knew him called him Takashi) is an old Rocket, nicknamed the Stopwatch, who recently re-enlisted after an incident over thirty years go. When he was with the rockets before, he did Spec Ops and Scout missions ranging from simple spotting missions to assassinations, though valuing stealth over brute force. Uses a bunch of different things to get the job done, such as martial arts, small to large firearms, explosives, and computer expertise. Appearance/Apparel He doesn't appear overly buff, but instead appears lean though fit. He has short blond hair, brown eyes, and thin eyebrows. He usually wears a soft expression, showing kindness or sometimes boredom or tiredness, though when he fights or becomes focused it hardens into a serious expression. The clothing he wears isn't outstanding, being a white button-up shirt with blue borders and a pair of cargo fatigues, but he carries everything he deems needed in various pouches on said pants, pouches, and holsters attached to his belt and legs. This ranges from his two butterfly knives, to his custom M1911 and .22 revolver. He even carries an incendiary grenade or two, a field first-aid kit, and his version of a combat ration (usually granola bars) with him. From time to time though, his clothing changes due to his peculiar hobby. This ranges from a custom fitted battlesuit, which not only is padded but made of his own custom cloth (A mix of kevlar and ultra-thin, thread-like strands of titanium alloy) as well as various compartments on it for armored plates to go in, to an outfit he made for his birthday, which has yet to be revealed. He carries said outfits, along with other things, in a backpack. He has recently come into the possession of a peculiar sword. It appears to be an average bastard sword, however it has a faint glow when unsheathed and has a voice of its own. The blade, named Amaterasu, seems to be able to exude white-hot flames to various effects. He also wears a locket, reminding him of who's closest to him. (May add things as time goes on.) Personality/Backstory He is somewhat of a cheerful person, though is reserved and a bit laid back until duty calls. He can even be a playboy when the situation arises. However, when he's on a mission or somesuch, he becomes calm and frightfully serious, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to get the job done. He even, in some situations, seems like he becomes an entirely different person, becoming cold and emotionless at points... He used to be employed by Team Rockets, back when they first formed, a long time ago but left them thirty years ago due to an event he'd rather not look back upon. Before then he merely wandered around, traveling the world and learning things, both practical and knowledgeable. He has only told his true age to Jamie, after she caught him making himself a birthday present, which was revealed to be around eighteen-hundred and eleven years old. However he looks to be in his mid twenties. In his sleep, if he has nightmares, he often mentions Dialga, perhaps indicating a link between the two that is unclear at the moment. Although he rarely speaks about himself or his past, he might reveal more if he deems it relevant (or if the person asks really, really nicely). Abilities/Skills In addition to his practical skills, such as Martial Arts and the like, he has learned a great many things. One such thing is the ability to sense and manipulate Aura of himself or others. He has demonstrated this on a few occasions, such as the Spec Ops tests when he used Aura Slip (similar to Flash Step) and Aura Sphere. However, he can also sense the Auras of those around him, though not as powerfully as Maxwell can. In addition to that though, he can use it to enhance his unarmed power and protect himself and others with it. He can charge multiple Aura Spheres at once and fire them like missiles at his enemies, though they can be a bit erratic. He even seems to have the ability to heal himself and others with it. However, his full potential is still a mystery. Aura isn't the only power he has, as he indicated when he used Revenge Blade, a power that converts physical pain into a tangible form such as a sword. He also knows a wide deal of different attacks with bladed weapons learned from his journeys, such as Blade Fury and such. He has a powerful martial arts move, though it us unknown how he learned it, called Hyakuretsu-ken that can fell enemies in a single attack, but the strain on his body is great. His full power has yet to be revealed though. Pokemon He doesn't have many, but he does have them. However, he mainly uses them for their practical uses more than he does for missions or battle. There are only four Pokemon that are known at this time: Elle, a Medicham, Daniel, a Meditite, Terri, a Flygon, and Theresa, a Blastoise, Macro, a PorygonZ, and Hilda, a Sneasel. Their levels are not known, nor is it known how long he's had them, though it isn't really important as they are rarely used for battling. Theresa is used for ocean travel and such. Terri is his mode of air travel. Macro is for dealing with computers and such. It is unclear what Elle and Daniel are there for, but given the fact that he doesn't really battle with his Pokemon leads one to believe that they might be moral support or have a use based on their Psychic capabilities...though there are better choices for this venue. Recently, he has come into aquireing a unique Zoroark, named Adrian, who has been enhanced by Aura. However, due to his nice nature, he allows Adrian freedom outside his ball for as long as he wishes, unless he's critically injured and Talon needs to carry him efficiently to a center. Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:SpecOps